


Sweet Kiss

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: A rainy Sunday didn’t leave many choices in leisure activities. Therefore Ateez stayed simple. Everyone stayed at home and did what they wanted to do. Some played games, others went into their rooms and others cooked for the members.  The last-mentioned people were Wooyoung and you. You decided to cook something for the members and spend some time with Wooyoung at the same time.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

It was a rainy Sunday where no one really wanted to leave the dorm. It was cold and stormy outside that not even an umbrella could keep away the rain to creep through every single opening. The day started well with some sun, therefore you came over to spend some time with Wooyoung. But once you got here, and decided on plans, the weather made the plan for you. Everyone decided to stay in, play some games, compose, work out, sleep and cook. Everyone had found a thing to do. 

Hongjoong was in his room composing some new songs., Mingi and Yunho were in the living room playing cards. Yeosang was playing some computer games. next to Yunho and Mingi so he still had time to tease them. San was taking a nap and Jongho was in his room working out judged by the music blasting through the dorm. Seonghwa was on his phone lying on the sofa, sometimes watching Yunho and Mingi when someone started screaming because they felt mistreated. Seonghwa always had to tell them to calm down a little, like the group mum he was.

And Wooyoung? He was in the kitchen with you preparing some food for the members. You loved cooking with Wooyoung, not because you were able to try the food, but also because you were able to see the joy Wooyoung had for cooking and of course the fact that you were able to be with him and spend some rare time with him. 

“Can you hand me the onion? I assume you don’t want to do it?” Wooyoung smiled.

You wrinkled your nose and shook your head. You took the onion and held it towards him. You hated cutting onions and Wooyoung knew it. “I will prepare the carrots,” you suggested. 

Wooyoung chuckled and took the onion, starting to cut it while you prepared the carrots for the Japchae. After you cut a few carrots you felt two arms hugging you from behind. “Need help?” Wooyoung smiled, leaning his chin on your shoulder. 

“I am good, I only have three carrots left,” you said. “I don’t want to cut too much because San will pick them out anyway.” 

Wooyoung kissed your cheek. “I love that you are this considerate.” he kissed your cheek again before leaving to take care of the spinach. 

You didn’t want to admit it but you already missed Wooyoung’s touch. It was nice being held by him while you were chopping the carrots. 

“(Y/N)?” Wooyoung asked.

“Hm?” You looked up at him who smirked. You noticed that you must have overheard the first times he called you. “Sorry.” you chuckled.

“I asked if the carrots are ready so I can fry them,” Wooyoung repeated.

“Yes, they are.” you smiled and walked over to him to bring him the chopped carrots.

He took them and put them on the counter, but before you could walk away he gave you a kiss on your lips. Surprised by it you didn’t react at first. Wooyoung smiled and then turned towards the pan adding the carrots.

“Get a room you two.” Yeosang joked from the living room, smiling.

“You are just jealous, my friend,” Wooyoung responded.

“Nah, I am just sorry for (Y/N). She has to deal with your annoying ass now.” Yeosang smirked when he heard you snort.

Wooyoung looked playfully shocked at you. “Ya, you are supposed to say ‘No, Yeosang. He is not annoying’ not encourage him with your snort.” 

“Sorry, but why would she lie.” Yeosang winked at you.

Wooyoung pouted. “Seonghwa! They are against me! Say something.” 

“Guys, let (Y/N) out of your banters, that poor girl can’t change her feelings towards Wooyoung,” Seonghwa said without looking up from his phone. 

“Thank you, Seonghwa.” you smiled.

“You wrapped everyone around your little finger, huh.” Wooyoung chuckled, and turned back to the food, still smiling. 

“Yes, I did,” you responded, cuddling onto Wooyoung’s back. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you loved being close to him. 

He stroked your arm with his one hand while he took care of the food with the other one. 

“Keep that remark to yourself, Yeosang.” Seonghwa’s voice echoed through the room.

“I didn’t want to say anything, was just breathing.” Yeosang defended.

“Loud breathing you have there.” Hongjoong’s voice suddenly echoed. “Move over, I want to sit on the couch as well.” Hongjoong threw himself onto the sofa right next to Seonghwa. 

“Why telling me to move if you won’t even give me time to move?” Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong. 

“Out of Respect.” Hongjoong laughed. 

“Unbelievable. You see what I have to deal with every day (Y/N)?” Seonghwa sighed.

“Poor you. It must be terrible,” you said not letting go of Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung turned around a bit and put you into his embrace, kissing your head. “My poor girlfriend has to see your bad manners,” Wooyoung said.

You hit his stomach playfully. “They don’t have bad manners. They just have different characters,” you responded.

“She just hit you, Woo.” Yeosang laughed. 

“That woman has you wrapped around her finger more than she does with us.” Hongjoong chuckled.

“Well, to my defence, I am in love,” Wooyoung said.

You looked up to Wooyoung grinning. “Don’t you think the food will burn?” you look over to the pan. 

“Ah, you distracted me,” Wooyoung said, taking away the pan and saving everything. While he did that Seonghwa helped you getting 9 plates so that Wooyoung can arrange the plates.

“Hongioong, help me with the table,” Seonghwa said.

“Yeosang, you too,” you added. And to everyone’s surprise, Yeosang actually got up and helped Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

“Don’t you want to move in?” Seonghwa laughed, making you laugh.

Wooyoung looked up for a second as he prepared the plates from each member, smiling at the idea of waking up next to you every morning. Then he returned to adding the last touch to each plate, but the smile stayed on his face.

You looked at him, admiring how he could look so well adding simply decoration to the food. You loved this man more than you could ever put into words. And meeting him was the best that could have happened. Of course, being together with an Idol was not easy, but you loved him and could overcome the hard times with fans. Especially because the group of 8 men felt like a family instead of just friends. And you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with the man in front of you. 

Before you noticed, Wooyoung stood in front of you holding two plates. “You are staring my love.” Wooyoung smiled down at you. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Just how happy I am to have you all in my life.” you honestly answered.

“We are happy to have you,” Wooyoung responded, getting nodding from all the members, including a sleepy San. 

“Let us eat before we get too emotional and Hongjoong runs out of the door.” you joked, earning laughs from the members. 

“I am not that bad when it comes to affection,” Hongjoong said, but all the members raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, maybe I am.” 

You all sat down and enjoyed the food Wooyoung and you prepared, well mostly Wooyoung because he knew the recipe more than you. But you helped a little bit, and you were able to learn a little from how Wooyoung did it. But most of all, you could enjoy his presence.

“Too bad it’s raining outside. I would have loved a walk.” you mused. “But not when it rains this bad,” you added.

“Speaking of the rain.” Wooyoung started. “You know that I will not let you go home in that weather right?” he looked over to you. 

“I can call a cab, Woo.” you smiled, leaning back as you finished your plate.

“My answer is still no. It is already late, and cold outside.” Wooyoung argued.

“We all won’t let you go out there. You will sleep here.” Seonghwa added. 

“But…” you started but got interrupted by Wooyoung. “No, you will stay here. The boys won’t mind, I certainly won’t mind waking up next to my girlfriend.” Wooyoung smiled.

“You really don’t mind me staying?” you asked into the round.

Everyone shook their heads. “You could make a delicious breakfast again.” San beamed. 

“I really could do that for letting me stay the night.” you smiled at San who excitedly danced. 

“But even if you don’t, we won’t mind,” Hongjoong said. “Stay as long as you want.” 

“Thank you guys.” you beamed.

You were really lucky to meet them. Not only Wooyoung but everyone had a place in your heart. Each member has a special place in your heart with their unique character. And even though there will always be some fans that will dislike your relationship but you have this group to get through it, and most of all you have Wooyoung, a kind caring man who would do anything for you. And who loved you more than he could express with words. You are looking forward to what the future had to offer for you two.


End file.
